warrior_cat_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen Icicles
Frozen Icicles Blurb Mysticpaw is a young apprentice who has fell in love with an intellegent cat from the most dangerous Clan in the forest; BoneClan. She night after night sneaks off to visit her love, Wolfpaw who soon gains the name, Wolfpelt. She's breaking the warrior code and her Clan is in danger.. Prologue Gusts of winds flew through the camp, scents of of pine needles drftted through the air. Mysticpaw sniffed the air, shivering as the cold breeze flew by. The forest was dark and cold. Mysticpaw's leader, Silverstar stood in her den, watching Mysticpaw walk by. "Mysticpaw, I want you to go on a hunting with Nightstripe and Dawncloud, they'll be waiting for you outside the camp." Silverstar gazed into Mysticpaw's eyes, warning her not to get into any trouble. Mysticpaw flattend her ears, awww why not battle training? She sharpend her claws and looked at Silverstar with a feirce gaze. "Yes, Silverstar." Mysticpaw followed Dawncloud and Nightstripe out of camp, while a feirce gaze followed her. "Come on, Mysticpaw. Hurry up before it gets to dark!" Nightstripe hissed. "Calm down!" Dawncloud snapped, staring at Nightstripe. Mysticpaw's eyes fluttered at the sunlight beaming in her eyes. Chapter 1 Nightstripe looked at Dawncloud with an irritated look of anger. A mouse scuffled among the brambles, beginning to nibble on a nut. Mysticpaw slowly creeped forward, watching the mouse and signaling herself to leap for her prey. She jumped into the air and unsheathed her claws, soon landing on top the mouse and sinking her claws in, then making the kill. "Great catch!" Dawncloud mewed, looking at the bloody body of the mouse. "Thanks!" Mysticpaw squeeled, picking up the mouse with her teeth. "Let's head back to then, Silverstar will be pretty pleased to here you caught a mouse." Mysticpaw hissed lightly in sarcasm, "So, this is my first time catching a mouse for the Clan?" Dawncloud held his head high, letting out a mrrow ''of laughter. "Nevermind that, let's get going." Mysticpawkicked her paws into the dirt, narrowing her eyes at the young warrior. "Are you coming?" Dawncloud mewed, padding forward. Mysticpaw let out a slight hiss, padding behind them. "Yes." As she followed, she heard a strange noise coming from a bush near by. ''What in StarClan's name is that noise? ''Mysticpaw thought trying to keep silent. Dawncloud crept forward, soon stepping foot into the camp. "We're here," Dawncloud mewed. "Good greif! My paws are starting to ache." Nightstripe complained. "Stop complaing! Your acting like a kit!" Mysticpaw sighed, as though she thought Nightstripe and Dawncloud would never stop snapping at each other. "Well your acting like an elder, you had the chance to catch prey earlier and you refused!" Nightstripe snapped, beckoning his tail forward. Dawncloud stood silent, narrowing his eyes in thought. "Enough!! Mysticpaw snapped, "Your both warriors and your supposed to be nice to each other and your both acting like selfish arrogant kits!" Mysticpaw yawned and curled up in her nest, drifting off to sleep. She heard kits happily playing and frolicking around in the nursery. She moved around and stood up, shaking her fur. She nudged her way into the nursery and shuttered her eyes. "Could you be a little more quiet please? I'm exaushted." The kits frowned and flattens their ears. "Sorry..." Applekit mewed along with the other kits. "We'll try to be more quiet." They squeeled as Mysticpaw padded back to the apprentices den. "Hello Mysticpaw," Woodpaw mewed, flicking his tail. "Hi." She responded quietly in return. "So, the kits are bothering you, eh?" Woodpaw chuckled. "Yeah, sorta.." Mysticpaw mewed, chuckling back. "I'm sure they'll quiet down, they will get scolded by the queens." Woodpaw mewed, looking at Mysticpaw. Mysticpaw yawned, curling her tail around her fluffy silver fur. Chapter 2 Mysticpaw stretched out her paws, as she shook her raggy fur. She slowly padded out of camp. ''Maybe if I caught some prey without anyone knowing... She strengthend her thoughts. She padded out of camp, searching for some prey, then soon hearing a strange noise. What's that!? ''She wondered strangely. "W-who's there...?" She hissed, watching the bushes move from side to side. ''What in the name of StarClan!? She padded forward, trying not to be frightend. "Hello!" The strangecat called, licked his brown slick fur. "H-hello..?" Mysticpaw mewed, worried. "What are you doing on DawnClan territory?" Mysticpaw hissed, lashing her tail while seeing a cat appear in front of her. "I'm hunting for my Clan, BoneClan." The slender brown tabby mewed. BoneClan!! ''She growled. The cats name seemed to be Wolfpaw, as he said. She thought out loud, as Wolfpaw looked at her in confusion. "Yea, what's wrong with BoneClan?" Wolfpaw cocked his head, licking his fur. Mysticpaw lowered her head, "BoneClan is one of the most dangerous Clans in the forest, and why are you hunting for your Clan on DawnClan's territory anyway?" Wolfpaw dipped his head, lowering his gaze to Mysticpaw's nose. "I'll leave if you want me too.." Mysticpaw was surprised Wolfpaw wasn't showing any fear. "Then leave, your not welcome in our territory. Now leave before my Clan see's you." Mysticpaw was being nice for someone from BoneClan in her territory, though Wolfpaw wasn't showing any fear. Wolfpaw left, as I padded back to camp. "Mysticpaw! Were have you been? We've been looking for you!" Dawncloud yowled. "I- I ... Thought I could hunt before anyone awoken so I could surprise you...but I didn't catch anything." Mysticpaw stood there in worry. "I'm sorry..." She continued. Dawncloud chuckled, ruffling his fur. "It's okay, but you were gone for so long.." Mysticpaw chuckled back, "Thanks for understanding." She walked back to the apprentices den, looking at Willowpaw and Woodpaw. Mysticpaw nodded towards them and trailed off back to the apprentices den. "Mysticpaw, time for training!" Dawncloud called, licking his claws. "Coming!" Mysticpaw shouted back. Mysticpaw walked towards her mentor. "What are we going to do today?" She mewed, swishing her tail in excitement. "Today we'll be battle training." Dawncloud meowed. Mysticpaw jumped up in excitement, starting to feel jittery. "Great! When do we leave?" Dawncloud let out a slight chuckle, beckoning his tail towards the two apprentices nearing them. "Willowpaw! Woodpaw!!" Mysticpaw yowled in excitement. The two apprentices cheered in happiness. "Yeah, Dawncloud said we could battle train with you!" Mysticpaw continued leaping with joy, then soon stopping at the sight of Dawncloud's narrowed eyes. "Let's get going, shall we?" Dawncloud mewed, chuckling in the protest. As they walked into the forest, Mysticpaw scented a strange familiar scent. ''Wolfpaw!! She hissed, unsheathing her claws. "What's wrong?" Willowpaw mewed, looking at Mysticpaw's claws. She looked at her, "Nothing..." She growled. "Let's start training," Dawncloud meowed. "Okay!" Woodpaw mewed back, squealing. Mysticpaw put her thoughts aside and shook her head. "Keep your claws sheathed!" Dawncloud yowled, as Woodpaw leaped for Willowpaw's belly. Mysticpaw snorted and sat down. "Oh no you don't!" Willowpaw crackled. She moved aside and let Woodpaw smack his head against the grass. "Ouch!" He hissed, standing back in battle position. "Sorry!" Willowpaw chuckled. "Be careful!" Dawncloud hissed, sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws. Mysticpaw was worried Wolfpaw would get reconized by the scent, but it soon became faint. Thank StarClan! She thought. "Come on Mysticpaw, your missing the fun!" Woodpaw scowled. "Coming.." Mysticpaw sighed. As she padded towards them, she began to stiffen her paws. Wait..why do I want to protect him? She hissed lightly and continued walking forward. Woodpaw leaped forward and swished his tail. "I got you!" Woodpaw yowled biting down on Willowpaw's tail. Dawncloud narrowed his eyes. "Let go!" Willowpaw squealed. Woodpaw soon let go as Dawncloud scolded him. "This is battle training, your not supposed to hurt each other." Dawncloud hissed, firmly watching Woodpaw release Willowpaw's tail. She licked her tail fur, scrunching her nose as she sneezed. "I think that's enough training for the moment, let's head back to camp." Dawncloud mewed. The cats followed Dawncloud but Mysticpaw stood there and stayed. She walked forward, looking through the shrubs. Mouse-brain! "Wolfpaw what are you doing here!?" Mysticpaw hissed, lashing her tail. "I came to hunt." Wolfpaw started. "But your in our ''territory! You could've been caught!" Wolfpaw licked his claws and groomed his fur. "Leave now and their won't be any trouble, and where is your mentor, anyway?" Mysticpaw hissed. "Back at the camp. I snuck off to hunt without them knowing." Wolfpaw continued. Mysticpaw froze up, remembering she had done the same thing. "Well, you should get out of here before anything bad happens." Her voice trailed off as a crackle of pawsteps came towards them. Angry growls and bared teeth surrounded them. ''Dogs! ''Mysticpaw stood their as Wolfpaw unsheathed his claws. "Mangy mutts!" He scowled. "Run!!" Mysticpaw yowled. As they ran the dogs followed and caught their teeth onto Mysticpaw's leg. Wolfpaw kept running but soon turned back to see the bloody gash on her leg. "Help!" She squeeled, clenching her claws into the roots of the ground. Wolfpaw leapt on top of the dog and slashed at it's muzzle. "Get away from her!" He hissed, pulsing his teeth into the dogs fur. The dog flung Wolfpaw off, sending him flying. With Mysticpaw laying miserably on the ground with blood spilling from her pelt, Wolfpaw leapt forward, chasing the dogs off. "Are you okay?" He asked bulky as the dogs ran off. Mysticpaw shivered and looked at the brown tom. "I'm fine...why did you save me? Were from opposite Clans." Mysticpaw asked. "I couldn't watch you just ''die..." Wolfpaw stammered. "Thank you." Mysticpaw greived, then walked back to camp scarcely. Chapter 3 "Mysticpaw!" Dawncloud hissed. "Were have you been! And what happend to you!? Your covered in bloody scratches!" Dawncloud's voice was yowling from across the camp. "I'm fi-ne.." Mysticpaw stammered, scrounging her eyes downward. "Let's get you to the medicine cat's den, she'll give you some herbs for those wounds." Dawncloud meowed. Mysticpaw was angered, then stiffend her thoughts''. But Wolfpaw saved me! She hissed in her mind. "Here, eat this, it'll help your bleeding." Cloudberry meowed, giving her some cobwebs. As Mysticpaw chewed the herbs, she remembered how Wolfpaw had brutually chased off the dogs. "So, Mysticpaw what gave you all these wounds?" Dawncloud mewed in question. "I was attacked by dogs on my way back here.." She started. Dawncloud narrowed his eyes. "But you weren't behind us the ''whole time." Mysticpaw gulped, "I got lost..." Dawncloud narrowed his eyes. "Alright then."The medicine cat swished her tail. "That should help." Cloudberry mewed, looking at Mysticpaw's bloody scraped pelt. After that, Mysticpaw yawned and headed out of camp. She headed to the deepest part of the forest, looking around in fear. "Wolfpaw..?" She stammered as echo's bounced off the tree's and rocks. Wolfpaw wasn't their for a moment, but soon appeared around the corner of a rocky cliff. "Yes?" Wolfpaw mewed in confusion. "What are you doing here?" Wolfpaw asked. Mysticpaw flattend her ears. "Nevermind that, thanks for saving me back there..." Wolfpaw felt his pelt to grow warmer as Mysticpaw rubbed her head against his slender brown tabby pelt. "It was nothing really, I couldn't watch you die, your just an apprentice!" Wolfpaw mewed, blushing as his pelt bristled. For a moment, Mysticpaw drew herself closer to the cat. "What are you doing!?" Wolfpaw seethed, backing away as Mysticpaw pressed her nose into his pelt. "You could've died back there! But..you chose to save me.." Mysticpaw was having a feeling she hasn't felt before, something more powerful than just a simple word of 'enjoy' or 'like' she began to have a special feeling she had never before. "I should be going now.." Wolfpaw mewed, feeling strangely awkward. "Okay, bye!" Mysticpaw meowed. As Mysticpaw headed back to camp, she felt glimmered by Wolfpaw's smooth confident personality. "I can't believe he risked his life for me..." Mysticpaw curled her tail. Mysticpaw heard a familair noise from the shrubs. "Who's there?" Mysticpaw hissed. To her surprise, it was Wolfpaw bathing in the sunlight. Mysticpaw spung around, turning face-to-face with Wolfpaw "Why are you here?" Mysticpaw shuttered. Cat's from the camp padded into the clearing. Dawncloud! Mysticpaw hissed. "You should get out of here before anyone see's you." Mysticpaw growled. Wolfpaw flattend his ears and began to leave. His voice trailed off as he brushed his tail against Mysticpaw's fur. "Goodbye." He meowed. Mysticpaw stood frozen as the cats of her Clan approched her silently. "Hello, Mysticpaw." They meowed firmly. Mysticpaw was starting have feelings for the young despictable apprentice, Wolfpaw. As she waited for the night to arrive, she thought about sneaking out of camp to visit the young cat. Finally, all the cats in her Clan were curled up in their nests fast asleep.'' Now's my chance..'' She thought, silently stalking out of camp. Wolfpaw scuttled his fur. His brown tabby pelt was shiny and thick coated. "Wolfpaw...?" Mysticpaw sneared. "I'm here." Mysticpaw continued. Wolfpaw opened his eyes and faced Mysticpaw. "Hello.." He meowed, coming closer. "I've missed you.." Mysticpaw mewed, starting to feel a slight change in feeling for Wolfpaw. "I missed you too." Wolfpaw meowed. Mysticpaw touched noses with the apprentice and smooshed her face into his pelt. "I-I love you.." Wolfpaw confessed. Mysticpaw's heart froze, it was beating a thousand miles an hour. "I love you too." She murmered, soon laying beside eachother in the cold, designated night. Chapter 4 Mysticpaw continued to lick the toms pelt. "We can't be together...were from different Clans." Mysticpaw frowned. "It's okay, we can still have feelings for eachother." Wolfpaw mewed. "What's that noise?" Mysticpaw mewed, flicking her ears at the scent of badgers. "Badgers are attacking my Clans camp!" Mysticpaw yowled. "Don't worry, i'll protect you." Wolfpaw hissed, walking silently through the forest. A badger bared it's teeth and lunged for Mysticpaw. "Watch out!" Wolfpaw scowled, slicing his claws across the badgers pelt. "Wolfpaw, no!" She hissed, pushing him away. "I can't let anything happen to you, Mysticpaw!" Wolfpaw yowled. The badgers were soon beaten and fled, Mysticpaw was laying in a pool of blood soon after attacking them. "Mysticpaw!" Wolfpaw yowled, as a tear dripped from his eyes. "Mysticpaw, are you alright?" Wolfpaw shuttered, hearing cats from her Clan approach. "Sorry, Mysticpaw.." Wolfpaw mewed, sadly walking away so he wouldn't get caught. The medicine cat soon gave her some herbs for her wounds, stepping closer. "That should help her." Cloudberry meowed. "Dumb old badgers!" Nightpelt scowled. "At least no one was severely wounded." Cloudberry meowed, swishing her tail. "Thank StarClan, is everyone alright?" Dawncloud asked. "I think so." Nightpelt meowed. Mysticpaw drooped her head. Thistles and thorns! If I would've been back at camp to save them, they wouldn't be so wounded! ''She unsheathed her claws in anger, but soon came calm when she remembered Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw! Where is he..? She wondered. She wondered through the forest, looking in sight for the tom. "Wolfpaw, are you here?" Mysticpaw shrubbled. She looked around, then flattenend her ears. "Mysticpaw! Are you okay?" Wolfpaw called, running towards her. "Yes, I'm fine." She stammered. "I'm sorry about the badgers.." Wolfpaw started. "It's okay, it's not your fault." Mysticpaw chuckled. Wolfpaw chuckled in return, as a slight ruffled breeze blew by. "How have you been?" Mysticpaw asked. "Good, you?" Wolfpaw mewed. "I'm good.." Mysticpaw replied. Wolfpaw brushed his tail across her pelt. "What will we do? We love each other but..were from different Clans. That would be breaking the warrior code." Wolfpaw mewed. "I know.." Mysticpaw hissed, with tension in her voice. "Not even StarClan can keep us apart." Wolfpaw mewed, touching noses with her. She nodded in agreement, remembering Wolfpaw's words. ''Don't worry, I'll protect you. ''Mysticpaw nelt her head. "I better get back to my Clan before they notice I'm gone." Mysticpaw mewed. "Me too. They'll probably think we got eaten by dogs or something!" Wolfpaw mewed hystarically. Mysticpaw chuckled, wrapping her tail around Wolfpaw's. After they left, Dawncloud watched as Mysticpaw came back. "Mysticpaw!" Your warrior ceremony will be soon, Silverstar needs some fresh-kill." Mysticpaw nelt her head. "Okay, I'm on my way." She mewed, heading off to find fresh-kill. "Wolfpaw, are you here?" She mewed. "Wolfpaw...?" She continued. ''Where is he!? She looked around and saw a glimmer of a sleek brown pelt. "Wolfpaw!" She screeched, rubbing her head against his. "I thought we could hunt together," She continued. Wolfpaw flattend his ears, then pricked his ears up. "Really?" Wolfpaw stammered. "Of course." Mysticpaw mewed. "But...Are mentors." Wolfpaw hissed. "It's okay, they won't know." Wolfpaw nelt his head. "I'm sorry, I can't.." He firmly mewed. "Why not?" Mysticpaw mewed, slightly turning her head down in sadness. "My Clanmates are suspicous, they think I've been sneaking off to often." Wolfpaw meowed. "Oh..so we can't see each other anymore?" A slight tear crippled on her face. "I'm sorry.." Wolfpaw rubbed his pelt against hers, soon leaving. "No..." She hissed. "No!" Mysticpaw yawned, stretching out her paws. "What's wrong?" Woodpaw asked, swishing his tail in anticipation. "Nothing.." She sighed, leaning back against a tree. Chapter 5 Wolfpaw straightend his fur, to make it thick and glossy. "Clean your fur!" Nightcrow snapped. Wolfpaw sighed, remembering Mysticpaw. "BoneClan cats," Bloodstar hissed. "There will be a slight change in the apprentices training. "They will need to train for one more moon." Category:Fanfictions